Princess Inferno
Princess Inferno (プリンセス・インフェルノ), also known by her real name Akari Hiyama (緋山朱里), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS. She is a high school student who retired from the club due to past injury. Appearance Human As a human, Princess Inferno is mentioned to have dyed bright brown hair that goes down to her shoulders and appears to be very gal-like. It is also mentioned that she is Half a Head taller than Snow White. She wears many loud and garish accessories and puts a huge focus on her eyelashes. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Princess Inferno has hair that starts out black but fades to red at the tips, with orange eyes. Her hair is styled into two flame-like pigtails. She wears a silver tiara with a sparkling red gem on it. She also wears black earrings with a red gem on them. She wears a black and white choker with a tear-shaped ruby attached to it. She also wears a black two-piece outfit, the top having poufy white sleeves. She wears black stockings, and boots striped red and black. She also has a black scorpion tail tipped red. She wields a scimitar. It is mostly black, with an orange gem embedded in its blade. The bottom tip is barbed. Personality Despite being a high schooler, Princess Inferno is described to be young at heart and tends to act childishly to the point she is likened to Tempest's level by the other Pure Elements. She is very excitable and does not completely think everything through. Regardless of this, she is a passionate and fiery individual who prioritizes and cares deeply for others. While she is a "gal" and puts much consideration into her appearance, she is also athletic and sporty and shows a lot of enthusiasm for running. Magic Fights enemies using the power of fire. She possesses a unique guandao. This weapon emits heat that can evaporate a large amount of water in an instant and is strong enough to inflict damage to other Magical Girls. She can also erupt fire from her own body. It is a shock-wave that can blow away the surrounding people. Special Move(s) *''Ultimate Princess Explosion:'' This can be performed when there are two or more princesses of the Pure Elements. It is a powerful combination attack. Special Item(s) *''Princess Jewel:'' The jewelry used for a Pure Elements' transformation. After the transformation, it becomes a tiara. *''Inferno's scimitar (Former):'' Princess Inferno's scimitar. It attacks with fire. Snow White took it with her after Princess Inferno's passing. Relationships Princess Tempest Princess Inferno and Princess Tempest know each other in real life and are both in the Pure Elements team. Princess Tempest is the friend of Princess Inferno's little sister. Inferno and Tempest are considered the most childish and reckless of the Pure Elements. Inferno's reckless behavior even has Tempest looking after her at times. They often playfully bicker back and forth but care for one another. Princess Quake Princess Quake and Princess Inferno are both in the Pure Elements team. When Inferno first met Quake as Chiko, she considered her to look "unrefreshing." Princess Deluge Princess Deluge and Princess Inferno are both in the Pure Elements team. When Inferno first met Deluge as Nami, she considered her to look "refreshing." As they both licked Marika's special healing fruit one after the other, they jokingly consider each other to be one another's first kiss. Prism Cherry Prism Cherry and Princess Inferno are both in the Pure Elements team. Snow White Princess Inferno and Snow White were childhood friends. After getting over the initial confusion of believing Snow White and the others who had come to the facility were invaders, Inferno is impressed and in awe of Snow White's reputation as the Magical Girl Hunter. She asked Snow White to continue hunting Magical Girl before she passed on her arms. Shou Minamida Professor Tanaka Professor Tanaka turned Princess Inferno into a Magical Girl. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Princess Inferno has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 4/5 Magic Rarity: 1/5 Magic Experience: 2/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Hot-blooded: 4/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Manmade Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 4